Sweet x Seed
by stakstik
Summary: A hot day, two sexy teenagers, and lots of cool whip. KilluaGon fic and maybe a collection of Kinky oneshots.WARNING! LOTS OF YAOI! BOYXBOY! A LOT SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Sweet X Seed

So, this is my first **yaoi** story. I really hope you like it and I hope it gives you a good nosebleed! Gon and Killua are my favorite pairing and I already have more ideas to write more.

**WARNING! Contains A Lot Of Sexual Content! So if your not of age to read, Don't!**

* * *

><p>"Killuaaaaa"<p>

Gon whined, continuing to pout and tap his foot against killua's; who was sitting across the table from him.

"I'm trying to finish this problem Gon! Stop distracting me!"

His eyebrows furrowed and he resumed his focus back into his school work. Gon pouted. Even though Killua and Alluka bought a house down the road from him and just recently started living there, all Killua did was ignore him and do homework or chores. It has been over three years since they've seen each other and Killua refuses to even look in his direction. Granted, maybe Killua was disappointed that Gons build didn't grow much at all compared to Killuas. Killua was now much taller than Gon and his muscles were completely toned and almost gleaming with radiance. As for Gon, since Alluka reverted him back to what he looked like before all the training he went though, plus all of Aunt Mitos bountiful meals didn't help. He was weak and a tad bit chubby around his hips and thighs. Gon ignored his own homework in front of him and stared at Killua who was focusing intently on the work in front of him. Gon noticed the beads of sweat that trickled down Killua's face and body from the heat, which made his body even look more sexy. Gon suddenly shivered. Did he really just think Killua was sexy just now? Killua looked up at Gon and placed down his pencil, giving a huge sigh.

"Gon, maybe we should take a break. Your face is all red and this heat his almost unbearable."

Killua grasps the front of his shirt and starts pulling and tugging at it seductively. Gon practically drooling as he noticed Killua completely drenched through his white tank and everything was in plain site. Gon shook his head again. He couldn't understand why he was starting to look at Killua in a different way. Maybe it was his raging hormones or maybe it was because Killua changed so much. Gon shifted his thighs trying to hide his throbbing bulge.

"Gon are you sure you're okay? Your fidgeting a lot and your face seems to be getting redder by the second."

Killua crawled closer and closer towards the obviously turned on Gon. Swaying his hips seductively from side to side like a cheshire cat, he bent up and places his forehead against Gons. Gon's cheeks grew even hotter and he felt like he was about to explode just from that, when Aunt Mito walks in with two big bowls of ice cream and placed them on the table.

You boys have been working hard on your homework, so here's a treat. Alluka and I are going to go swimming at the beach for a little while. You boys still need to finish your work so it better be all done by the time I get home!"

Yes mam...

Aunt Mito places a can of whipping cream on the table before leaving with Granny and Alluka. The boys quickly start digging into their bowls and within minutes, the bowls were completely empty. Killua laid back patting his abs in contempt. Gon soon started ogling over his friends body again as Killua laid there, swaying his legs back and forth humming to himself. Gon crawled up closer to his friend until, he was hovering over him. Killua had his eyes feathered closed and his face was covered in leftover ice cream.

"Killua, you got ice cream all over your face. It's going to get all sticky"

" If it's bothering you so much wipe it off for me, baka."

Killua's cheeks turned red as he realized what he said sounded a bit embarrassing. He opened his eyes just in time for Gon to start licking the leftover ice cream off his face. He shuddered and was about to protest, but was pushed down by Gon's thighs, which had swung over him until Gon was completely straddling on top of him.

"G-gon what are you..."

"I'm doing what you said killua, now lay still!"

Gon continued to lick the rest of the ice cream of Killua's face. The last bit was around the corners of Killua's mouth. Gon didn't hesitate to place his tongue over killua's mouth.

"Baka! It's not even on my mou…"

Gon slid his tongue into Killua mouth and pressed his lips passionately into Killua's. He couldn't take it anymore. Killua's body has been tempting… no begging to take him for weeks and Gon let his teenage hormones take over. Gon and Killua battle feverishly over dominance in their passionate kiss, until Killua pushed Gon off of him.

"I.. i'm sorry Killua! I just…"

Killua pushed Gon onto his back and pinned his arms down. Just one look his all it took for Gon to know that there feelings for each other were mutual. Killua turned and grabbed something off the table.

"Gon close your eyes and open your mouth."

Gon did as he was told and he fluttered his eyes closed and opened his mouth wide. Suddenly a burst of sticky sweet liquid invaded his mouth and his eyes shot open.

"K..Killua! What is… is this whip cream?"

Killua smiles devilishly and lifts Gons chin up, inserting more white creme into Gon's mouth before placing his lips onto Gons; quickly inserting his tongue into his mouth and lapping up the whip cream while his tongue twisted and fought with Gon. Soon, sticky liquid dribbled from both their chins, dripping onto their clothing. Gon pulled away gasping and swallowing the rest of the whip cream.

" killua! We're making a mess! It's getting us all sticky!"

The glint in Killua's eyes made Gons body shudder with excitement. It told him he didn't care and that Gon was going to be devoured right here, right now. Gon twitched and fidgeted his hips while Killua pushed him back down. Now Killua was the one straddling over Gon. He pressed his hard member against Gon which made Gon gasp and arch back, letting out a small moan. Killua extended his hand into sharp claws and gently slices Gons shirt off with one quick swipe. Before Gon can protest, Killua moved his hips to gently grind against Gon's member, making Gon almost ejaculate on the spot. Killua poured more whipping cream onto Gons chest and started to lap it up.

"K...Killua! It's so hot. I'm…"

Gon arched back and grabbed onto Killua hair, squealing Killua's name before collapsing.

"Did.. did you cum just from that?!"

Gon's face flushes red and he put his hands over his face in embarrassment.

" KIllua… it just felt so good I couldn't ...eppp!"

Gon flushed as Killua pulled down his shorts and briefs in one fowl swoop. Revealings Gons sticky, cum soaked member that twitched excitingly.

"Stop.. this is..."

Before Gon could finish his sentence, Killua used the last remaining whip cream to completely dowse Gons member in whip cream. Gon squeaked at the sudden cold, but arched back into a loud moan as Killua started to swirl his tongue around his tip; fully enjoying the mixture of whip cream and Gons cum. He slowly brings his tongue up and down Gons shaft before completely devouring him, bobbing his head back and forth in a fluid rhythm.

"Killua! I feel like i got to pee again! No, Sto… i'm gonna!"

Hot semen burst into Killua's mouth and he pulled back licking the last bits around his mouth. Gon whimpered and his body continued to lightly spasm.

"Gon, I want to do it."

Gons mind went a million miles an hour. He couldn't understand what Killua just said but he could sense from the lust in Killua's eyes, it didn't seem good.

"Killua wait… I…"

Killua lifted Gons butt in the air and bit into one of the cheeks lightly and began to go further down. Gon couldn't understand. What happened to the boy that followed Gon around, doing whatever Gon wanted him to do. That's when Gon realized something. Killua wasn't a kid anymore. He was a man… and he was going to have his way with Gon for the first time. Gon started to accept Killua and relaxed, quietly moaning his name as killua messed with his bottom, until suddenly Gon bucked his hips as he felt something invade his entrance*

"Killua?! What are you doing?! Sto.. it hurts!"

Killua inserted another finger into Gon.

"I want you to get used to it faster. Gon I can't wait much longer."

Gon continued to squeak until he look down at Killua's throbbing member under his shorts. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately arched back. Hot… it was so hot. His whole body heated up as killua pushed more fingers in him, moving them back and forth; hitting his spot over and over again. Gon was already peaking until Killua suddenly stopped. Gon looked at Killua with a pleading look.

"Killua, don't stop…"

That was it. Killua stood up and slipped his shorts off and silky black boxers. Revealing his big white member that ached and throbbed for Gon. He turned Gon around doggy style and places his tip on him, gently pushing into him. The pain was unimaginable. Gon wanted to escape from the burning pain but Killua was strongly holding him close. Gon looked up at Killua with tears in his eyes but blushed as he stared at Killua's fully naked body sweating and gently thrusting into him. He wanted this. it hurt but Killua fully becoming his was what he wanted. Killua and Gon are both hunters and right now they are both each others goal. Gon voluntarily started to push against killua causing him to go deeper and deeper until Killua grasped his hips sternly.

" Gon. i'm sorry I can't hold back any longer!"

Killua smashed his hips into Gons butt, causing Gon to scream and moan at the same time. The pain was unbearable, but every time Killua thrusted inside of him and hit his spot; it would send heat waves throughout Gons entire body causing him to moan in complete and utter pleasure.

"Gon! I'm going to… Ah!"

Killua did one final hard thrust into Gon, slamming into Gons sweet spot; causing Gon to cum at the same time Killua did. They both collapsed on top of each other. They were completely covered in semen and Whip cream. They both stared into each others eyes with victory filled expressions and gently kissed each other.

"Hey, Killua."

" Yes Gon?"

"Is that why you've been avoiding me lately? Because you love me?"

"Baka! Don't say embarrassing things out loud… of course I love you."

"I love you to, Killua."

There was a long pause and the pounding of their hearts against each others chests filled the room as they looked into each others eyes.

"Hey Killua, lets go take a shower."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>If you liked the story a review would be just dandy. Since i'm new to writing, any advice would be amazing! I don't know if this will be just a collection of KilluGon one shots but I already have a lot more ideas! Tell me what you would like to read next. Shower x Lovers or Bond x Leash.<p> 


	2. Shower X Lover

Sorry this took so long. This is my first yaoi story and the second story series iv'e ever written so I want to write it really well! I really wanted to take my time on making sure there's not as many mistakes and adding more yummy details to it. A huge thanks to **RedXTrouble** and **OftheWind **for Beta reading my story for me. It means a lot.T3T

**WARNING! VIEWERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED! Content Contains HEAVY YAOI! Which is BoyXBOY! **

**I DO NOT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER! JUST WRITING FOR FUN AND MAKING NO PROFIT. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Killua!*<p>

An hour had passed since their previous activity, and Killua was already back to stradling on top of him and biting his neck, putting his marking all over his Gon.

"We need to take that shower! Alluka and Aunt Mito can come in at anytime!"

Killua pulled back with a unamused face and grunted.

"Fine."

"Alright! I'll hop in first! You can clean up that whip cream mess we left!"

Gon laughed at Killua's annoyed expression and ran upstairs before he could hear him protest. He was already naked so he just opened the shower door, turned on the water, and stepped in. He was still dumbfounded on what events had just transpired. The still fresh memories filled his mind and he began to picture Killua drenched in sweat . He imagined him pressing against him, gently nibbling on his neck, and his body began to grow hot.

"K…Killua…"

Gon slid his hand down his chest and started to wrap his hand around himself and gently began to stroke back and fourth. His pace started to slowly grow as he imagined Killua kissing down his chest, down past his belly button, and breathing gently onto him teasingly. The anticipation he was feeling was overwhelming as he started to stroke faster. He pictured Killua wrapping his lips on his member, pulling away, and licking him like he was a lollipop. It was quickly driving him over the edge. The shower curtain swung open and Killua was scanning Gon's body up and down.

"K…Killua, I thought you we…"

"I already cleaned up and just in time. Alluka and Aunt Mito are back."

"If they're back then get out!"

Killua raised an eyebrow, and a smirk swept across his face. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind him. He stepped closer and closer to Gon as Gon stepped back, backing himself into the wall. Gon looked up into Killua's eyes, face flushed and pouty.

"Were you masterbating to me?'

Gons face grew hot and he looked down in shame. His body tingled as Killua's breath tickled his face.

"Y...yes…"

"Gon… I love you so much."

" K..Kill..*

Killua smashed his body against Gon's, making sure no space was between them as their bodies melted together. Killua slipped his tongue into Gon's mouth, and they began to lustfully entangle their tongues together, fighting for dominance as their hands roamed each others bodies. Gon's hands roamed around Killua's skin that was completely soft and every muscle his hands swept across, felt like a sculpture to Gon. The smooth, white skin and finnly toned muscles felt surreal and the way Killua's hands roamed his own body was making his head go numb and his body shake with glee.

"I want more… I want it Killua."

Killua moved to kissing Gon's chest and messing with his tender nipples, which made Gon squeal from just grazing them.

"Shhh, they'll hear us and what do you want, Gon?"

Gon covered his mouth as Killua continued to play with him, licking and biting them as the hot water pounded onto both of the young teenagers bodies. Gon suddenly shoved Killua down so he was laying on his back with his legs and butt straight in the air.

"G..Gon! What are you doing?!"

"I want to fuck you, Killua."

Killua's eyes widened and he tried to quickly sit back up, but Gon had already positioned himself on top of him. Gons chubby thighs pinned Killua's legs down as he placed his member directly on top of Killua's and began to grind back and fourth. The hot steamy water doused their bodies as they began to grind on each other back and forth over and over. Killua's cheeks flushed red, and he was heavily panting. The feeling of Gon rubbing against him over and over was making his body feel as if it was on fire. He moaned Gon's name over and over until finally, he arched his back, practically screaming as he reach his peak. Gon reached and grabbed a handful of Killua's hair, pulling him forward, and shoving his manhood into Killua's mouth.

"Killua, you got to be quiet."

Gon thrusted himself back in fourth in Killua's mouth over and over again. Killua's eyes were wide but the more Gon thrusted back and forth, the more he enjoyed it. His eyes closed as he began to voluntarily bob his head back and fourth. His hot saliva coated Gon's member and his tongue twisted and tangled all around Gon while the water pounded onto their faces. Gon was reaching his climax as Killua licked his shaft up and down. He shoved himself completely into Killua's mouth and grabbed his hair again, as he arched back into a loud moan and burst into Killua's mouth. He pulled out of Killua's mouth and looked down at his face. Expecting his albino friend to be angry at how forceful he was. Killua was looking up at Gon with complete desire, and cum was dribbling out of his mouth as water hit his face.

" G..Gon… more..."

That's all it took and Gon was ready to go again. Gon backed up and pulled Killua's butt up to him.

"What are you doing baka?! No! Don… Ah!"

Gon began to lick Killua, starting from his balls down. Killua's body shivered and grew completely hot. Killua turned into a completely different person as Gon gently pushed his finger in him. His body spasmed and he gave a loud moan as Gon pushed his finger in and out of him. Gon loved his paler partner's dominant adult side, but the lustful, cute, and obedient side that completely obeyed whatever Gon was doing to it drove Gon wild. It was a side of Killua that was only shown to him and he loved it. He wanted to do more and more naughty things. Gon drew his fingers out and shoved his member into Killua. Killua winced and arched backward in pain. He was trained his entire life to deal with torture and pain but this was on a whole 'nother level. It stung and burned but the more Gon pushed into him, the more pleasure he got from the pain. Hot water dripped off their bodies as Gon pushed into Killua in one fell swoop which made Killua curve back in a loud gasp. Gon knew he was being selfish and he was hurting his white partner but he wanted in him so bad, he let his desires take over. Killua bucked and dug his nails into Gon's back, dragging them up, which seemed to turn Gon on more as he pulled back and thrust himself deep inside Killua. It felt as if electricity was flowing through Killua's entire body and he lifted his hips up high for Gon to thrust deeper and deeper inside him.

"You feel so good Killua…"

Gon shifted and grasped Killua's ankles, pushing them down to his head. Killua was so tight and hot, he felt he was going completely crazy. Even though the water grew cold by now, their bodies radiated heat. Killua was looking straight up at Gon with a face completely flushed and his eyes filled with passion and complete affection. He couldn't help but moan his name over and over while staring into his lovers deep amber irises. Killua's toes curled as he reached his peak and cum spurted out onto his chest. Killua's body tingled all over and his face shown complete and utter bliss. Gon smiled and pulled back and slammed forward into him. Killua squealed and tried to get away as Gon continued to violently push inside the young ex assassin over and over again.

"Gon.. No I just came I can't.. it's driving me crazy I…"

Gon was relentless and shoved himself in and out of Killua repeatedly. Each time he shoved back in, Killua would cry out Gon's name again and again until Gon was driven over the edge and pulled out, exploding onto Killua's face and stomach. Gon looked at Killua, and Killua looked back. The water was ice cold by now and neither of them realized it. They just stared into each other eyes, gently kissing and caressing each others bodies.

"Killua, I love you."

"I know that idiot."

Loud knocks came from the door that made them both practically leap out of their skin.

"Dinner is ready, and would you guys stop rough housing!? You're not twelve anymore!"

Killua and Gon looked back at each other and burst out laughing as they shut off the water. Distancing from each other but holding hands tightly.

"She's right. We're not twelve years old anymore but, I don't think I'll ever get tired of rough housing with you."

Gon flushed and smiled sheepishly as he playfully pushed Killua and wrapped and towel around his own waist. Killua pushed back and gently backed Gon back into the wall again, kissing his lips vigorously. Gon moaned and wrapped his legs around Killua's waist, the towel quickly slipping off and falling onto the floor as Killua started to nibble on Gon's neck.

"Killua.. we.. ah! Need to go eat…."

Killua put Gon down, kissed him one last time, and grabbed a towel for himself. Gon ogled his body again before bending down to pick his own towel up. Killua smirked and the towel whipped his butt which made Gon jump and squeal.

"Killua! You jerk!"

Killua laughed and wrapped his towel around his waist, walking up to Gon and kissing his cheek as Gon continued to pout.

"Let's go eat, baka."

* * *

><p>What fantasy or position would you like Gon and Killua to end up in?;3 Also will Hisoka make a appearance anytime soon? AND WHY IS GON WEARING A COLLAR?! Stay tuned for the next chapter <strong>Collar x Leash!<strong> Thank you for the read and leaving a review would be awesome!


End file.
